1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for processing contents of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for sharing a plurality of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the development of a digital technology, an electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc., which can perform mobile communication and personal information processing, has been rapidly popularized. Such an electronic device provides convenience through various applications such as a camera for photographing an image or recording a video, a game, a word processor, E-mail, Internet access, etc.
Furthermore, the electronic device can share various contents such as an image, audio, video, text, etc. with other electronic devices via a content sharing application. For example, a user can not only view an image in a gallery but also photograph it and transmit a copy of the photograph to another user.
In particular, the development of Internet communication has enabled electronic devices to share diverse contents. Furthermore, as a display screen of an electronic device has gotten larger, a plurality of contents may be displayed on one display screen, and if desired, contents (e.g. audio, video, a picture, a document, a map, etc.) may be shared via various applications (e.g. ChatOn, KakaoTalk, E-mail, etc.).
While current methods exist for sharing contents in an electronic device with other users, the methods are inconvenient, because repeated selection and transmission is required.